


The Sweet Taste of Pinot Noir

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute, Embarrassed Misha, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a Tik Tok trend, It Was Danneel's Idea, Let's Pretend COVID isn't happening in this fic, M Just For Heavily Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: Something brushes against his arm from the side pantry.Pinot noir—the one they bought in Oregon on their layup back home from Misha’s place in Bellingham last year. And an almost empty pinot noir, at that. Jensen, being the big alcohol connoisseur he is, knows wines don’t last beyond five days. He also knows it’s Misha’s favorite.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris, Misha Collins/Danneel Harris
Kudos: 21





	The Sweet Taste of Pinot Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Because you know when I saw this Tik Tok couples trend I HAD to write a Cockles fic.

“I couldn’t find those kale chips so I had to go with an off-brand,” Jensen says, turning to lock the door with an unsteady hand. He doesn’t know why he bothers. Austin is one of the safest cities in the country, and he’ll bust a few more noses before his time if he needs to. But then he’d have to convince the makeup department that a few scratches on Dean Winchester’s face wouldn’t make or break the show’s already fucked up continuity, and he wants his last experience on the show to be as easygoing as possible. “Honestly, I don’t get why you insist on the on-brand, they’re _kale_ chips, not Frido-Lay.”

He ventures further into the house and stops when he reaches the kitchen. Dropping his bags on the granite countertop, he starts pulling out each item one by one. Baby wipes, sippy cups, tampons… it’s amazing what items that were so foreign to him have now have become part of his weekly shopping experience. Ten years ago, one grocery bag would suffice for an entire week. He didn’t even know there was more than one kind of tomato until last year. It’s a wonder how he’s lived past twenty five off ramen noodles and Hungry Man frozen dinners.

He starts with the refrigerated items and works his way from the bottom to the top. As he’s shoving a head of kale into the bottom pantry (kale— _more kale_ ), something brushes against his arm from the side pantry.

Pinot noir—the one they bought in Oregon on their layup back home from Misha’s place in Bellingham last year. And an almost empty pinot noir, at that. Jensen, being the big alcohol connoisseur he is, knows wines don’t last beyond five days. He also knows it’s Misha’s favorite. It’s a bottle they were saving for the next time Misha—

Jensen races out of the kitchen and sprints up the staircase.

What he finds in the living room is…. well, a mess. From where he’s at, peaking around the corner, he thought the two of them had sex. There’s clothes strewn everywhere like his $5,000 furniture’s a washing line on a windy day, sending even more clothes onto the floor—some Jensen hasn’t seen since Dee’s birthday surprise. That same furniture is pushed out and away from the center of the room.

Instead, they’re filming a PSA about irresponsible drinking on an iPhone X.

**“Put the Rollie on my wrist so they know what time it is…”**

**“He just wanna fuck with me ‘cos I’m the one,**

**He got all the drugs and I got all the guns…”**

Danneel picks up her phone from her makeshift stand against the TV. “You think we got it?”

“I’d hope so,” Misha says—even just hearing his voice in person after months of separation sends goosebumps down the length of Jensen’s arms he folds against his chest, “if I have to risk my ankle support again, I may bust another hip.”

“Hey, I’ll nurse you back to health.”

“Although incredible, I’m not sure sucking my cock will alleviate excruciating hip pain.”

“What’re you saying?” Jensen pipes up, stepping into full view.

Misha’s not one to be embarrassed easy, clearly—this is the same man who hosts an international scavenger hunt consisting of items like running around pretending to be a thunderstorm, complete with sound effects—so to see him blush is a tally for Jensen’s mental scoreboard.

“Um… surprise,” he says sheepishly. He extends his arm and the bright red Birkin purse he’s holding slides right off. Scrambling to pick it up, the pink knitted skirt around his waist falls too, joining the mountain of clothes on the floor. He sighs and the tie-dye spaghetti strap he’s wearing slips on his shoulder. Luckily, he still has one of Dee’s baseball band shirts and a pair of shorts to cover him.

To compliment him, Danneel is wearing one of Jensen’s favorite Hawaiian shirts coupled with that ripped jean jacket Misha wore to San Diego Comic Con in 2019 that accentuates his shoulders and arms and makes his eyes absolutely _pop_ and his perfectly tousled hair that day that was made even more apparently tousled that same night they were flying back home after that quick blowjob in the airport bathroom….

Misha slept soundly on the plane. He sides with Danneel on this one.

Jensen chuckles, “I’ll say.”

“Mish wasn’t supposed to fly in until next week to surprise you,” Dee chimes in, “but he caught an earlier flight, so that’s why I asked you to go to the store earlier…”

“And why Gen and Jare have the kids over for a playdate,” Jensen finishes, shaking his head. “They were completely complicit in me getting laid tonight.”

Dee throws her head back. “Uh, hi, and me. I’m part of that equation too.”

“You’ve always been part of the equation, baby,” he says, kissing his wife chastely. “Gotta be honest, though…”

Misha and Danneel turn to look at each other as if they’re the two finalists on American Idol.

“I’m pretty pissed ya’ll opened that pinot noir without me.”

The two of them break out into laughter. Stepping over a heap of clothes to close the final distance between them, Misha cups Jensen’s face in his hands.

As he leans in, Dee’s bandana slips from his forehead, falling perfectly between their lips. Jensen’s quick to yank it off and capture Misha’s mouth in a hungry kiss.


End file.
